


Neat Trick

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a neat trick you probably already know but I'm passing along anyway!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Neat Trick

 

I’ve got a Kindle which permits the transmission of Adobe PDF files over a data cable connection. I also have a tremendous fondness for some of the stories that I have read here. So couple the two together with a word processor in between and this is what you get.

 

1\. Google then download a freebie file called CutePDF. This permits you to convert your word processor documents to Adobe PDF format. 

2\. Copy and paste the chapters of your favourite story into a Word Document or similar word processor. 

3\. One you have the whole story imported highlight the document and bump the font size up to about 20-24 points, trust me you’ll need it this big.

4\. Click file and Print then select for your printer CutePDF. Once the document is converted it can easily be transferred to a Kindle or similar e-reader that with allow importing of PDF files for reading.


End file.
